Electra
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Part of the Snake and Xena crossover. After Xena returns home Snake sits down to think about relationships while his new girlfriend sleeps.


It was always the young ones with him. He knew he attracted them like flies. Young and hurt was the protocol. They came as friends for protection and comfort. Rarely did it stay on those terms. He had a deadly attraction to young women. Sixteen to early twenties were the ones that really got to him. He didn't really know why. Sometimes he thought it was the power and trust that came with his almost fatherly relation to them. Others he thought maybe it was them and their past. The thing that always came to his mind was Sophia. At nineteen she died and she was what he wanted. He still wanted her desperately but she was dead. That was the point that Snake's own psychoanalysis stuck on.

That was where all of this started. That was his ideal. Not her appearance but the attitude. He had a soft spot for that mix of teenage rebellion still lingering and the very beginnings of being a full blown woman. He admitted it. He wallowed in it if he could find a way and a willing partner. He never treated them like children though. If they broached that line from being someone he comforted to being a lover they also became a woman in his eyes. Even Katherine at 16 had seen that change in his treatment. Still he knew it wasn't a bad way to treat them.

He knew he encouraged it. Always if they needed anything they could call. Some learned quickly that sex and other intimacies were acceptable requests once they gained his trust. Others stumbled on it innocently enough when the gulf between his power and their vulnerability became too great. It wasn't predator and prey that vulnerability ignited but his desire to prove they could be safe in his presence. It didn't make sense to most but in his brain that was the logical response. Some he thought actively sought it and took advantage of that weakness in him. Which woman had been in what category was something he hadn't thought about before.

All of this went through his mind as he sat stroking Bria's hair. She was asleep now stretched out beside him on the couch. Her head was in his lap and he was pretending to watch TV. Instead his mind was elsewhere. She was the next in his line of young women. All of his girlfriends, dates, even whores were young. People thought Xena was an exception but even she was 10 years behind. No this was more a lifestyle. Only now did he discover people in his life had issues with it. He had never thought it was a problem.

He shook his head and shrugged to himself. It wasn't something he planned on changing. He didn't want to. Even sitting here thinking about how young she was started on his body and that low down fire. It was bad. It was probably some psychosis his shrink could tell him all about. They probably had some name for it that ended in complex and had a stigma attached to it. His thoughts were interrupted by a sleepy moan. Looking down he hadn't realized where his hand was. Not her hair any longer. It felt good to touch her.

As soon as the feeling of euphoric desire hit he heard the disgust others had at his behavior. Even the look on his own daughter's face when he told her how young Bria was. Yes she was the age of his oldest daughter. Yes, she was near half his age but good God did it turn him on. Snake shook his head again and turned his attention to the TV. Bria had come to him like so many others with a need for protection. He gave it without question. She accepted and let him take care of her. The dynamic had kicked up without him even noticing. The more he took care of her the more he lost sight of it until it slapped him in the face in his own kitchen. The touch of her lips on his cheek and her body so close to his had been a turn on, painfully so. He took control at that moment, changed their roles and then bared his neck for her. Literally but figuratively as well.

It was too complex to work through. Snake shifted and tried to calm his mind down. Arousal was hitting him hard from his train of thought. None of it erotic or explicit. It was all about the situation, the dynamic. He thrived on being the sexualized father figure. Was that so bad? It never bled in with his own children. In fact that disgusted him. That line was hard, walled and would never be breeched. Every other woman though that saw him as a paternal figure endured his desire in some way. Flirting for most but some went to the far extreme where his paternal instinct went belly up to desire.

Plissken leaned down to kiss Bria's shoulder with a devilish grin. He had filled her fatherly needs at first. She'd pushed that one button he had. It was easy to push simply by offering contact in exchange for his attentiveness. She had slammed into that button so hard he'd been stunned and now they were at the final outcome of those actions. He still acted like her father. He was her lover and he was absolutely content in those boundaries.


End file.
